


Let there be light 【極短篇合集】

by uniparity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniparity/pseuds/uniparity
Summary: 在噗浪上接受偷偷說點文的短篇合集各篇獨立無關聯（但致力讓光呆個性一致）[2021/02/01]  新增Ch4希望之後有毅力繼續把這串蓋下去若願意給我一點讀後感，我也樂意接受您的點文
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Into the rift (愛梅光)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清水向，愛梅光雙向
> 
> Emet-Selch在Rak’tika密林對英雄提出了令他無法拒絕的要求。

* * *

**你一直都是個問題兒童，從以前就是** 。

Emet-Selch環顧四周，一群手持原始武器的獸人包圍住他們。他緩緩將雙手舉起， _入境隨俗嘛_ ，縱然在先前數不盡的輪迴之中，都未曾對這些可憐的存在示弱過。他的自尊不允許，他的驕傲不允許，然而在「那個人」面前，他可以妥協。

啊，說點什麼， _艾歐澤亞的英雄_ ，你不是最會和這些低等生物和平共處嗎？讓我看看你袖子裡藏有什麼把戲，讓我仔細瞧瞧。

劍拔弩張的情緒一觸即發，Rak’tika密林中終年不消的濕氣黏滯於肌膚，一如甩也甩不掉的目光。所有人的注意力此時都集中在英雄身上，包含他那些困窘中帶著焦慮的戰友，眼神飽含戒慎恐懼的獸人，以及那位還藏在林蔭之下的神秘法師。

然而在幾番思量後，英雄只吐出了意味不明的詞彙。

「Kupo?」

「......」當Thancred一開口，英雄就知道自己做了個壞決定。

作為一個旁觀者，Emet-Selch在心底暗笑著， _是啊_ ，你從以前就是個問題兒童，一直都是。不管是在他身邊繞啊繞的，最後才提出一個無關緊要的問題，或是在危機當前，還突然傳送至別的村莊，為那些原始落後的蠻族跑跑腿，Emet-Selch把 _一切_ 都看在眼底。

時間並非總是連續存在，它不像一條涓細的小河，反而更像一塊塊相連的磁磚。從這一塊移動至下一塊區域，存在有無人能知曉的間隙，至少這個世界的殘次品是無法察覺的。然而Emet-Selch知道，身為超越了一切限制的無影，他可以凝視那些間隙，當英雄為了無可救藥的玩心在世界各地東奔西跑，戰友們則宛如凍結一般等待著， _那_ 才是屬於英雄的物語最為有趣的部分。

有時候他也懷疑，英雄了解這些間隙存在的意義，不管是有意識或無意識。

就像現在，僅僅是一眨眼，無聊的過場已然結束，英雄又站在他面前，饒富興味地盯著他。英雄仰頭注視他的眼神不像是仰慕，卻也沒有太多提防，如果要他找一個詞來形容，那便是「純粹」。

「你還在這裏磨蹭什麼呢？不是還有更重要的事情等著你嗎？比方說⋯⋯打敗食罪靈之類的？」

Emet-Selch說道，然而英雄不置可否，他回頭望了一下身後，戰友們的身影已然消失在Rak’tika茂密的叢林中，於是他知道接下來這段時間專屬於他們兩人。

「嗯⋯⋯好吧，我不需要搞懂你腦袋裡面在想什麼，只要最後的結果我們彼此都滿意，這樣就可以了。」

嘴上雖然這麼說，但Emet-Selch清楚地很，那個人已經意識到，故事正進入除了他倆之外皆為靜止的間隙。

正因如此，Emet-Selch對他有更高更多的期待。

* * *

  
他知道對方會再度出現於自己面前， _Emet-Selch_ ，那個令人捉摸不定的無影，好像總是在尋找什麼。想在我身上尋找什麼呢？他口中的真相 _是謊言還是救贖_ ？英雄問著自己。

或許英雄知道所有問題的答案， _可那是在夢境裡_ 。當他醒來之後，眼前的一切就被蒙上了一層薄紗，只能見到命運想讓他遭遇的，只能說出潦草而言不達意的短句， _天殺的海德琳啊_ ，到底還要處在這種不上不下的泥淖中多久。

於是Emet-Selch是個異數，他自己也相當清楚，無論戰友對這位有著帝國開國元勳外表的無影帶有多少敵意，無論Ardbert如何義憤填膺地警告他，無影不值得信任，他依舊享受著Emet-Selch的陪伴。

因為Emet-Selch願意對自己訴說，不厭其煩地講過一遍又一遍，英雄感覺生命中有些事物逐漸完整，即使他現在還無法承認。

自己與Emet-Selch之間，或許有著無法抹滅的因緣。

「我其實不討厭你在我們身邊打轉。」當他把目光再度拉回眼前身材高大的無影，英雄如此說道「可能還有一點⋯⋯開心，我是說，並不是所有人都習慣直接了當回答我的疑問。」

喔，你這番話可不能被你的戰友聽到，Emet-Selch對他說，一抹得意的笑容浮現於臉龐。

「但是你還沒贏得我的信任。」面對Emet-Selch形於色的喜悅，他突然察覺自己觸動了什麼不可深究的開關， _至少現在還不是時候_ 。

「或許你可以告訴我你的名字，你真正的名字。」

「嗯⋯⋯為什麼？」Emet-Selch眼中的笑意更深了「不是指這個問題不重要，但是我想知道理由，來吧， _取悅我_ 。」

英雄皺了皺眉頭，這不是顯而易見嗎？他比劃著手勢對Emet-Selch解釋道，你知道我的名字，我也知道你的名字，這樣才公平。

他忐忑地等待Emet-Selch的回應，與這個身歷百戰的政治家比起來，自己的話直白到像是小孩子在用少得可憐的語彙與大人爭吵，但是英雄相信有些東西能傳達得到，即使在他能力所及範圍之內，或許吧，kupo。

「聽起來似乎有點道理，但這也不是你真正的名字啊，你的戰友喊著的僅是一個符號。光之戰士？暗之戰士？我親愛的 _朋友_ ⋯⋯還是敵人？你的名字對我而言，就像是幫玻璃窗上的污漬取名一樣，一點意義也沒有。」

望著英雄有些受挫的表情，Emet-Selch整理了一下思緒， _現在還不是時候_ ，即使他知道英雄正在玩火，他也要小心呵護這株火苗，不讓對方眼前的薄紗被真相的殘忍給燒毀。這樣才美妙，這樣才值得觀賞。

這樣才得以讓他在接受與不接受的邊界上，來回踱步徘徊時，化解那股焦躁。

你就是殘次品，可是為何我對你還有更高更多的期待呢？Emet-Selch問著自己。

在他差點於沈思中露出破綻的這個瞬間，英雄給了他明確的答案。

「既然如此，我會讓你改觀的，讓你對『我們』改觀。」英雄下意識地觸碰背上那把沈重大劍，像是在尋求力量。

「你會一直一直記得我，Emet-Selch。」

Emet-Selch聳聳肩，就當作是那樣吧，英雄已經準備好前往下一個台階。而他會在陰影之中，等待下個專屬於他倆的時光間隙。

* * *

  
無盡的光從茂密枝葉的縫隙中灑落，看起來就像原初世界的滿天星斗，他仰頭注視那捉摸不定的流光，心中的大石頭終於放下。 _不能再失去任何一個夥伴了_ ，英雄對自己說，內心回想起那些溫暖他生命的星夜⋯⋯Limsa Lominsa的月光海，Ul’dah城外沙漠中的璀璨銀河，Dravania夜幕下宛如昨日的促膝長談。回憶如此鮮明，在夜裡他都會夢見，但是如果可以選擇的話，他寧願⋯⋯ 

「謝謝你。」無論戰友們對他說什麼，這是原則問題，對方救了Y’shtola「我不想多欠你這個人情，你只想當個 _旁觀者_ 吧？讓你破壞了原則，我總覺得⋯⋯」

 _這是一個邀約_ ，Emet-Selch讀出了連英雄自身都沒注意到的弦外之音，或許英雄只是不願意在關鍵時刻被他用這起事件作為要脅。如果對方真的那樣想，實在是太不瞭解他了， _那個人_ 絕對不會犯這種錯誤，Emet-Selch在心中咕噥著，還是說⋯⋯不無可能呢？事到如今也無法確定，自己記憶中的「他」究竟有多少失真。

揣在懷中的記憶水晶僅僅是一個紀念，Emet-Selch仍舊在找尋，既不是救贖也不是結局，他在等待一個回音，即便是見到那個單薄的色澤迷失徬徨至冥界之門也行。只要如此他便能放心。

然而這個靈魂，他等待多時的那個人，模稜兩可的態度令他有點焦躁。也許是時候了， _也許還不是_ ⋯⋯Emet-Selch撇撇嘴，決定低下頭來，曖昧不明地在英雄的耳際細語。

「我對你有個要求⋯⋯」

英雄的表情先是詫異，不敢置信地望著他的眼瞳。 _我並不是在開玩笑_ ，自己的表情應該清楚傳達了這個訊息，Emet-Selch按捺住那可能過高過多的期待，靜候回音。

英雄低頭望著自己的腳尖，頭頂上的樹葉隨著刮過Rak’tika密林的煦煦微風搖曳，他好像想起了什麼，卻又無法明確地訴說。在思路尚未跟上直覺的瞬間，他點了點頭。

「喔⋯⋯你果然，值得我對你有更多期待。」

Emet-Selch咧嘴一笑，邀請他深入探索任何人都無法打擾的時光間隙。


	2. Mirror, mirror (光暗光)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清水向，光暗光
> 
> 就像在照鏡子一般，英雄不可能沒注意到  
> 當他注視Ardbert，見到了一模一樣的渴望、熱情、哀傷與恐懼。

* * *

「 **這裏** 是我的房間。」

望著在小套房中四處端詳的Ardbert，光之⋯⋯不，從 _那一夜_ 開始他是暗之戰士，第一世界唯一能仰賴的救世主，為氾濫之光帶來黑夜之人，什麼帝國、什麼蠻神、什麼金碟遊樂場還沒到手的獎品他都不想管了⋯⋯好吧，或許金碟的獎品可以考慮一下，總而言之，他堅定地清了清喉嚨，希望Ardbert在碰到水晶公特地為他準備的三明治前可以先停下動作。

「幹嘛？你有餓到這種程度嗎？」Ardbert試探地讓手指更靠近桌上的三明治籃，暗之戰士臉上緊繃的肌肉則顯得越發不滿。  
「就算讓我碰到了也不會變得難吃吧？」

他明白，但就是還沒習慣隨時隨地有人跟在他身後。Ardbert話不太多，這樣很好，只是那些話語有時候太過沈重，精確地瞄準他心中最深沈的惡夢。

Ardbert盤起了手臂，面對著他，沈默在他們兩人之間如毒素擴散。 _有時候就像在照鏡子一般_ ，他心想，Ardbert所說的話他都懂，他完全懂。  
要是立場互換，那也是他想對自己訴說的話。

「水晶公⋯⋯他非常中意你呢。」指了指那盤三明治，Ardbert的語氣藏有蹊蹺，這讓暗之戰士略為不解地注視對方，等待更多線索去揭露他所不明瞭的那一面。  
「甚至可以說，超過了檯面上可以理解的程度，是 _這種_ 情緒吧⋯⋯如果他還特地為你做了⋯⋯」

「不可能是他親手做的吧？」暗之戰士打斷他，再爭執下去好好的美食都要被糟蹋了「水晶公有一座城邦要管理，還有一個世界的存續要操心，日理萬機的他只要吩咐一聲就好了。」

Ardbert笑了笑， _他知道什麼我不清楚的事情_ ，我們的英雄討厭這種感覺，周遭的人們都對他表現出溫暖的善意，可事情的全貌又總是不在他的掌握之中。

「這樣說好了，他們 _喜歡_ 你，可是同時也知道這份情感可以控制你。」  
「噢，別露出這種表情，別急著反駁，我最清楚不過了，因為我就是曾被這樣對待的人。」  
Ardbert的眼神流露出一股悵然，他也曾是背負著世上所有期待的英雄，然後為此粉身碎骨。

暗之戰士的目光沒有離開過Ardbert，但是他還是忍不住伸手拿了一個三明治，自顧自地啃了起來。

「嘿，這樣對嗎？在一百年都沒吃過東西的人面前，吃得津津有味。」

要不然你可以 _出去_ ，暗之戰士壓下了此刻他心中冒出的想法，再把另一份三明治塞到自己嘴裡。

* * *

從水晶城的套房往窗外望去，那景緻與他初來乍到第一世界時相比，已經變得截然不同。

上弦月的銀色光輝勾勒出遠方的山嶺，像一首溫柔的搖籃曲。

這個世界的居民終於可以安心入眠，被無邊無際的夜之女神輕輕擁抱著，即使只有這一夜也好，能夠延續到下一夜更好，倖存的罪人們沈浸在由暗之戰士奪回的黑暗之中，做著幸福的夢。

同樣沐浴於今晚的月光下，Ardbert的表情卻顯得凝重，地平彼方那片群山峻嶺，是妖精們於山林間嬉戲追逐的國度，凡人不應涉足。

那裡卻也曾是他的家鄉，可是在百年之後，還剩下些什麼呢？

「你⋯⋯還好嗎？」  
暗之戰士打斷了他的沈吟，Ardbert回望此時躺在床鋪上的英雄，隨性的模樣顯然已經習慣了多一個人在自己的套房內任意走動。

「我最近在想，這會不會就是一場夢，無影欺騙了我之後，至始至終都還流浪在次元間的裂縫。」  
Ardbert說著，但他並不期望暗之戰士認真傾聽。  
「我只是你的幻覺，是你在孤獨之中造就的鬼魂，從來就沒有什麼希望⋯⋯」

「你不要、胡思亂想啊。」  
英雄輕巧地坐起身，向著對方的食指就像在指責那顯而易見的懦弱。

要是Ardbert消失了他會很困擾的，不然有誰能和他分享最私密的冒險心得呢？英雄也會感到懼怕、感到迷惘、感覺燃盡靈魂中的一切也無法讓世上的人們幸福。

在Ardbert面前，他知道無論自己開不開口，對方都能感同身受。

也許只是基於自身立場出發的一席話，可是對Ardbert來說，那是一片慘白之中唯一能倚賴的漆黑之錨。

「⋯⋯謝啦。」

套房內的燈光突然暗了下來，英雄警戒地將手湊上床邊的大劍，無論何時都 _不該_ 讓武器離開手臂所及，在他還是個菜鳥冒險者時，用天真換取了血淋淋的一課。

然而他只看到，正確來說是聽到，一陣啾啾啾的腳步聲從房門邊逃竄至音樂盒後方。

「⋯⋯那個鯰魚玩偶。」或許不該再把那些魔法人偶隨便亂擺了，暗之戰士心想。

於此同時眼睛也習慣了幽暗的光線，他注視站在窗前的Ardbert，散發出與月亮相同的銀色幽光。 _好像下一刻就要消失似的_ ，暗之戰士伸手想拍拍對方的肩膀，即使只是徒勞。

然而有一種實感，透過以太，確切傳達至他的手掌。

「這是⋯⋯？」Ardbert不敢置信地望著眼前的那人，隨即揍了對方只剩襯衣的結實胸膛一拳。「我碰得到你？！」

「對！我剛才有⋯⋯喂！你再打我一次，再揍我一拳！」

「⋯⋯這是我這輩子聽過最奇怪的要求。」

「有什麼問題？來啊來啊！我怕被你打倒不成？」

Ardbert無奈地搖搖頭，臉上的燦笑卻未見消散，這是他百年來笑得最開懷的一刻。 _乾脆把斧頭拿出來動真格好了_ ，反正也不用擔心弄壞家具，以這層面來說，他身為幽靈可是比暗之戰士吃香好幾倍。

不過他倆的夢幻對決，很快就被一陣急促的敲門聲給打斷。

「發生什麼事了！」門外傳來是Thancred的聲音「你還好嗎？！」

暗之戰士露出頑童被抓包時的尷尬表情，他輕輕地將黑色大劍擺到一邊，打開房門迎接Thancred。

「喔，你在休息了，不好意思。」Thancred見到毫無燈光的房間，下意識如此反應。  
「那我剛才聽到的聲音到底⋯⋯」

「其實我這個房間鬧鬼。」

「啊？」

面對Thancred的錯愕，暗之戰士自顧自地笑了起來，他可以感受到自己身後Ardbert無奈的目光。

「如果你已經被幽靈吵醒的話，要不要一塊去酒吧？Urianger說要跟Y’shtola小酌一杯。」

他點點頭，接著在Thancred眼角餘光所注意不到的角度，對曾經的光之戰士招了招手。

Ardbert絕對會答應的，即使是地獄深淵他都會跟來。

* * *

  
一如往常，他又在水晶城的套房中醒來。

緊閉的窗戶阻隔不住外頭變幻不止的強光，他將臉埋至雙手之中，一切又回到原點了。

受到無數人的幫助登上那座山峰之後，英雄⋯⋯或者說這世上最大的 _罪人_ ？他的眼前景物只剩朦朧一片，被自己體內氾濫的光芒所污染。 _這是不是一場惡夢_ ？他問著，語氣中甚至帶有乞求。

只有Ardbert能懂，於是這位失格的光之戰士，來到那脆弱的靈魂身邊，給予對方百年前的自己都不曾奢求的。

「是的，這是一個惡夢， _僅限今晚_ 。」  
他懷抱著那破碎的心靈，承接對方無聲的哭泣。僅限今晚，我們可以假裝痛苦不曾發生，但是到了明天，睡醒之後，還是得面對現實的恐懼。

 _恐懼_ ？與他擁有相同光芒的夥伴搖搖頭，但他以嚴厲的表情要求對方不要狡辯。

「我認真的。」  
急促的呼吸逐漸平緩了下來，暗之戰士的表情與方才相比，變得柔和許多。  
「 _十二神在上_ ，我沒有逞強⋯⋯和你一起的話 _這些_ 能算什麼？」

哼，直白地有點太肉麻，但是偶爾這樣也不錯。

那雙藍色眼珠裡閃過一絲慧黠的光芒，他知道那是什麼意思，無需開口。

他將對方赤裸的脆弱擁入懷中。


	3. His day off (光雙子)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清水向，光雙子雙向  
> 其實更像曉之血盟的歡樂日常
> 
> 英雄難得的平凡休憩日，自然要和精力充沛的雙胞胎一起度過。

* * *

Alisaie抓起原本閒置在武器架上的魔法劍，如狂風一般往石之家的大門衝了出去。

「你搞什麼鬼啊！Alphinaud——！！！」

她大叫的聲音連碰巧路過石之家的人都能聽見，那可是隔了一道非常厚重的石板門啊——Thancred因此沒有被Alisaie撞個正著，他後滑一步留出讓這位精靈少女狂奔而過的空間。

「發生了什麼事嗎？」他向石之家內以盈盈笑臉注視Alisaie離去的拉拉菲女子問道。

故事要回到五分鐘前。

一位時常在附近玩耍的Doma孩童給Tataru帶來了Alphinaud的口信。

「Alphinaud需要人手幫忙找人？Alisaie能不能麻煩你——」

「這種事情不要找我啦⋯⋯簡單的任務就留給新人，G’raha上哪裡去了？就叫他——」

「但是不見的人，是英雄哥哥耶。」

「你說、什麼——？！！！」

可想而知，Alisaie化身為橫掃石之家的龍捲風，立刻奪門而出。

而英雄與Alphinaud的遭遇，則要從一刻鐘前說起。

擺脫了上週的陰雨連綿，Mor Dhona今天終於迎來好天氣，英雄一早便陪同G’raha Tia步行至水晶塔附近的學者營地，見到G’raha終於放下心中的擔憂，自在地與Rammbores和其他學者們打成一片，英雄露出了欣慰的笑容。

在返回石之家的路上，他意外見到Alphinaud與一群Doma孩童站在路邊。

「啊！你看看，非常高超的技藝呢！」精靈少年向路過的英雄招招手，邀請他加入欣賞一位在草地上作畫的藝術家。

這位穿著奇異的畫家——從頭到腳沒有兩件衣物擁有一致風格——以一種前所未見的神奇工法作畫。他的畫筆沾染的是無色的液體，正當旁人對於他正揮灑著什麼毫無頭緒之時，畫家吸了一口懷中的水煙，緩緩將煙圈吐至畫布上。

「哇！好厲害！」原本潔白的畫布逐漸浮現栩栩如生的風景，一旁圍觀的孩童們同時發出驚嘆。

「不知道是怎麼辦到的⋯⋯你覺得這位大師會願意告訴我嗎？」Alphinaud低聲對英雄問道，眼中那求知的光芒十分強烈。

「你想要知道我作畫的秘密嗎？少年？」  
與揮筆時俐落的手勁相比反差極大，那是一個老成而歷盡滄桑的嗓音。  
「是的，如果您願意與我分享的話。」

「如果讓我畫出滿意的作品，我就告訴你。」老畫家提起畫筆，仔細端詳眼前的Doma孩童、Alphinaud，最後將視線落在英雄身上。  
「就是他了，讓你朋友來當我的模特兒吧。」

當模特兒並非一件難事，老畫家僅吩咐他扛起背上的大劍，抬頭挺胸往水晶塔方向望去。

因為無聊他開始數起了水晶塔上的結晶總共有幾面，當英雄第三度忘記自己數到哪個數字時，身後傳來孩子們的歡呼聲。

「是英雄哥哥！畫的好棒！」

「你評論看看吧，少年，對於這幅畫你覺得如何？」

「嗯⋯⋯大師您的構圖，在人物穩定的站姿中又用筆觸帶出動能，似乎下一刻英雄就會躍起，有著無比的生命力。」

嗯，非常好看呢——面對同一幅畫，英雄只能做出這樣單調的簡評。

「不過真要挑毛病的話，我覺得英雄的表情似乎少了一點英氣⋯⋯」

「喔，是嗎？」  
聽聞Alphinaud的反應，老畫家立刻將畫布從畫架上拆了下來。

「我、我並不是說您畫的不好，那只是我個人淺見，希望您不要覺得冒犯——」

「⋯⋯我只是興致來了，想再畫一張。」老畫家擺擺手，對精靈少年慌張的表現顯得毫不關心。  
「這位身強力壯的小哥，我在那邊的帳篷裡有一些道具，能來幫我搬一趟嗎？」

英雄毫不猶豫的點點頭，雖然大多數的麻煩事都是從這個點頭開始，他還是下意識地、改不掉這個大概是被海德林埋進他靈魂之中的習慣。

之後事情的發展，就如同Alisaie得知的那樣了。

* * *

「所——以——」Alisaie咄咄逼人地質問她的雙胞胎哥哥「你就這樣讓英雄閣下跟著怪人走了，然後完全失去他們的蹤影？！」

「別、別擔心！那只是一位老先生而已，我想英雄閣下是不會有危險的——你想想看！他哪時候讓我們擔心過了！」

Alisaie不滿地盤起手臂，對Alphinaud的不信任完全寫在臉上。

「⋯⋯要是這個時候有妖精的幫忙就好了，他們基於願望能夠得到特別的力量。」

「應該沒有那麼困難啦，我們兩個分工，很快就能把這片區域給搜完了。」

「嗯⋯⋯」Alisaie環顧四周，指了指東北方的一片窪地，因為堆積著昔日帝國部隊的機械廢棄物，人與魔物都會避開那個區域「那邊你找過了嗎？」

「還沒有，不過你怎麼⋯⋯」

直覺，憑我跟英雄閣下羈絆的靈感，Alisaie自信地咧嘴一笑。

機油以及無法辨識的各色刺鼻液體，滲入這塊險惡的土地，Alisaie銳利的目光掃過這片帝國軍隊的機械墳場，捕捉到一道熟悉的反光。

「在那裡！」Alisaie拉著Alphinaud跑向窪地的中心，英雄閣下最為愛護的盔甲於豔陽下發出刺眼的反光，在其他生鏽破損的廢鐵之間十分突出。

「究竟發生了什麼事⋯⋯」

雙胞胎眼前的漆黑盔甲只剩空殼，沒能見到盔甲主人的身影。

「Alisaie?Alphinaud?幫幫我⋯⋯」

一隻手從盔甲之中伸了出來，那是一隻纖細的小手。Alisaie立刻衝上前去，將沈重的盔甲部件一一搬開。

「不會吧⋯⋯」Alphinaud無法相信眼前所見，Alisaie則是將雙手覆上了嘴才沒有驚叫出聲。

「好好好可愛——！天啊！他看起來就跟我們一樣年紀！」

英雄⋯⋯不，雖然心智沒有受到影響，此時他的外表卻是隨處可見的平凡少年，既沒有特別強健的體魄，也沒有經歷磨練的深沈眼瞳。

「你還好嗎？沒有受傷吧？」Alphinaud伸手拉起少年，幫助他掙脫這副過大的盔甲「雖然這狀況令人摸不著頭緒，我卻有一點開心⋯⋯除了Alisaie之外，我好像從來沒有過同齡的玩伴。」

「等一下！」Alisaie對她的雙胞胎哥哥大喊，抓住了少年的另一隻手臂「是我找到他的，Alphy你不可以插隊，他要先跟我來場決鬥！」

「和這樣的英雄閣下決鬥？你都不會覺得勝之不武嗎？！」

銀髮雙胞胎分別拉著他的左右手，一路吵吵鬧鬧地往城鎮而去。

* * *

因為天氣正好，Tataru提議大家移師到Rowena商會的露台享用下午茶，賢者們的休憩時光極其珍貴。望著人潮熙攘的市集，平和的景色有種踏實的幸福感。

「喔？Alphinaud他們有新玩伴啦？」Thancred見到銀髮的精靈雙胞胎，正陪同一位少年在市場中東奔西跑。

「新玩伴⋯⋯是嗎？」Y’shtola瞇起了眼，臉上浮現神秘的微笑。

從她富有深意的表情之中，Urianger察覺到事情的真貌，即便他亦不清楚為何情況會發展至此。

「我聽說，G’raha Tia一早便啟程拜訪他昔日的同事，是否該召喚他回來一趟呢？」

「Urianger，你這唯恐天下不亂的念頭不太好喔。」

Thancred不太理解那兩人在談論什麼，那種艱澀的課題就交給別人去煩惱吧，他繼續享用剛出爐的戚風蛋糕，並且向碰巧仰頭與他對上視線的雙胞胎揮了揮手。

* * *

冒險可以是很單純的。

無論背負了多少稱號，他從來沒有忘記第一次爬上家鄉附近的山峰，眺望這片美麗大地時的雀躍。

那是少年記憶所及的首發冒險，在所有艱難的時刻驅使著他，令他相信明天之後，乃至於更遙遠的未來，皆有尚未邂逅的風景與朋友，等待著他去發掘。

現在的他穿上從市集買來的初學裝備，看起來就像是位初出茅廬的冒險者。

「好的！我們出發吧！」Alisaie興奮地宣布「向著我們今天的冒險！」

在少年的提議下，三人登上從Limsa Lominsa出發的海釣船，成功捕獲了十年一遇的巨大烏賊。

之後接受Ironworks工房的委託，在龍族的棲息地尋找一種稀少的魔力結晶。

當然，冒險之中缺少不了犯難，Alphinaud、Alisaie和少年好不容易從異變蛞蝓的腹中爬出來，望著彼此沾滿黏液的狼狽模樣，他們在豔紅的晚霞下放聲大笑。

「我告訴你，這輩子我絕對不會再踏上海釣船了，就算英雄閣下邀請我也一樣拒絕！」

「看來學會了游泳之後，你還得克服暈船這件事啊，Alphinaud。」

「是說，Cid沒有認出你來，讓我蠻驚訝的。」察覺Alisaie又要大肆嘲笑他，Alphinaud立刻轉移了話題。

「喔對呀，他看到你打鐵的模樣之後，就一直想要說服你加入Ironworks當學徒，快要笑死我。」Alisaie一邊抹去臉上的蛞蝓黏液，一邊對少年說著「今天真是太過癮了！希望以後也能一樣——」

「Alisaie，別忘了我們還要尋找讓英雄閣下變回原樣的方法。」

「關於這件事我有一點頭緒啦。」精靈少女見到自己哥哥急於知道答案的目光，露出了淘氣的笑容。

「之前我們在東方的時候，曾經見過讓人變得衰老的寶箱，所以⋯⋯」

「所以只要找到那個法術的原理，說不定就能破解改變年齡的詛咒！」Alphinaud興奮地接下去「明天就立刻聯絡我們在東方的朋友！」

少年坐在陸行鳥上，此時的他顯得特別安靜，只是眺望西方地平線上耀眼奪目的暮星。

「怎麼了嗎？」

面對雙胞胎關心的目光，他搖搖頭。

「我其實也在想，要是能這樣持續下去就好了。」

話不多的他泛起微笑，難得地吐露了自己的願望。

* * *

三人回到石之家已經是深夜，他們隨性地梳洗後，便倒在同一張大床上沈沈睡去。

Y’shtola走進臥房之中，慈藹地注視少年少女們安詳的睡容，她取出一件毛毯為他們蓋上。

「嗯⋯⋯謝謝媽媽⋯⋯」

聽見少年於夢中的囈語，Y’shtola克制住自己想捏他的臉一把的衝動。

「晚安了，願你在晝與夜都享有平靜，英雄閣下。」

  
  


隔天一早，石之家收到一份寄件者不明的包裹，嬌小的拉拉菲女子檢視這和茶几桌面一般大的貨物，面露不解。

「我們沒有訂類似的東西啊？」

「對方跟我說，這是Alphinaud少爺訂製的一幅畫。」

「畫？訂製？！」聽到這回答，Tataru幾乎要跳到精靈的半身那麼高「這該不會很貴吧？是誰出錢的？Alphinaud！！！」

「那個⋯⋯Tataru小姐。」面對這嬌小可愛的女子氣急敗壞的模樣，負責送貨的精靈連忙解釋「這是一份禮物，說是要感謝Alphinaud少爺讓他畫出了滿意的作品。」

「喔～原來是免費的，那你早說嘛！」

Tataru將這份禮物拆開，畫布上精緻地以墨水勾勒出三名人物：操作魔法劍的精靈少女站在畫面左側，與少女有著相同五官的精靈少年則攤開書頁，站在少女右方準備好施展治癒魔法，畫布中央的第三人是一位褐髮的人類少年，他手持盾劍，稚嫩的臉龐卻有超齡的凜然英氣。

「這幅畫把雙胞胎畫得真好呢⋯⋯不過中間這個人是誰呀？」Tataru正打算找個合適的地方掛畫，她一面踏上給拉拉菲輔助用的矮梯，一面思考著。

剛把畫作掛上牆面，Tataru感受到一陣輕柔的微風從臉龐拂過。

正當她還因為室內刮起的風而有點困惑，一名和她一樣身高，穿著黃色長袍的女子衝進交誼廳。

「Tataru！這裏發生什麼事了！」

「嗯？什麼事也沒有啊。」

「但是⋯⋯」Krile低頭沈思著「我感受到一股特別的以太，突然在石之家擴散開來。」

Krile的觀察並非錯覺，躺在床上的英雄也感受到了變化。

他動了動自己的腳趾，輕輕抽動身上的肌肉，看來一切又恢復原狀了，他心想。

而他身旁的精靈雙胞胎依舊熟睡著，一左一右緊貼著他。

「Alisaie...Alphinaud...該起床了。」這狀況讓英雄有點進退兩難，他不忍心吵醒睡得如此香甜的兩人，卻又不想只是跟天花板大眼瞪小眼。

Alisaie刻意發出了呼聲，事實上她想賴在這裡久一點，至少等到Alphinaud起床再說。

然而她並沒有注意到，她的雙胞胎哥哥打的也是一樣的算盤。

英雄闔上眼，也許這樣並沒有什麼不好，得珍惜眼下難得的休憩時光。

他打了個哈欠，讓自己潛入下一個編織精彩冒險的夢鄉之中。


	4. Moonlight (公式光x水晶公)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清水向，公式光x水晶公
> 
> Exarch擔憂著英雄自Rak'tika密林歸來後的轉變，但英雄所想的顯然是另外一回事...

水晶公擁有一面得以看透迷霧的鏡子，他的一切或許囚錮於此，那副睿智的目光卻總是置於第一世界的希望之上。英雄譚永遠都令他無限神往，他的內心依舊是會為了無法加入探險先遣隊而激動的少年，於是當他注視英雄於鏡中的活躍表現，他忍不住泛起欣慰的笑，卻也於心底有微微苦澀。

假使可以的話，他也想跟上英雄的腳步，成為對方的戰友，成為那英雄譚的一份子。

然而現在還不是時候，他必須扮演好自己的角色，尤其在那個令人惱怒的無影出現之後⋯⋯他不能露出自己的底牌，縱使對於與英雄並肩作戰有多麼高昂的憧憬，此時此刻英雄所需要的，是一面最強的後盾。

「英雄閣下，現在正在苦惱什麼呢？」

英雄回望著他，一時之間拼湊不出成型的句子，這讓水晶公內心慌了起來，關於食罪靈、關於英雄體內泛濫的光，這世上沒有任何一個人比他更清楚諸多細節。但在Rak’tika密林中英雄知曉了什麼？透過那面鏡子他早瞭然於心，是否受眾人仰望的大英雄，此時心中有 _ 太多 _ 思慮因而無從訴說起？想到此處他心頭隱隱作痛，卻還是掛起平和的笑容，關心著最重要的英雄閣下。

_ 我真是個最糟糕的 _ ⋯⋯

「我、我只是在想要怎麼得到一隻Amaro。」英雄抓了抓自己的頭髮，水晶公這才注意到對方褐色的短髮上戴著一只花圈，大小像是孩子所編織出來的勞作品。

「Amaro的話，水晶城裡飼養了不少。」

「啊，我知道，但我想要的比較不一樣，多希望能找到像Seto那樣會說話的⋯⋯」

英雄又陷入了自己的沈吟，這讓他不知該如何是好，水晶公看不透那雙藍色眼珠，是反照著燦蘭陽光的湖水還是夜間瀰漫的濃霧。

「⋯⋯頭上的花冠，是現在水晶都最新的流行嗎？」

他的嘴角尷尬地上揚，獨自等候了一百餘年，他與時下的風潮或習慣早已斷了連結，或許連大英雄都暗自覺得他說話老掉牙有些難懂也說不定。 _ 但我必須將其打斷 _ ，假使英雄心中有任何迷惘，他都會將其斬斷，即使要說上善意的謊⋯⋯

「噢！這個嗎？這是Feo Ul送給我的，在他成為妖精王之後我又去城堡拜訪一趟，他說這是補償我沒能戴上妖精的皇冠，哈哈哈。」

「原來如此。」他笑了出來，發自內心地鬆了一口氣「這麼美的花，我沒在水晶都周遭見過，稀有而典雅的花朵很適合英雄閣下。」

「水晶公沒有去過Il Mheg嗎？」

「嗯？」

「真的沒有？這種花在Il Mheg滿山滿谷都是，我以為你和Feo Ul交情那麼好，肯定去過Il Mheg。」

「很可惜，我與Feo Ul就是在這裏相遇的，在這座水晶都。」

英雄將花冠自頭上取下，那串生長自妖精鄉的花朵依舊鮮嫩動人，仔細端倪還會見到似乎有小小的彩虹藏在花心之中。

「我帶你去看看吧。」

「欸？」他嚇了一跳，尾巴差點要從長袍下露出來，還好英雄並沒有注意到他的異狀「若是離開水晶塔太遠，我的力量——」

「並不是要戰鬥或是探險，只是單純去看看風景而已。」英雄拍拍胸膛露出了自信的笑容「沒什麼好擔心的，有我這個『暗之戰士』在啊。」

這件事就這麼定下來了。

* * *

  
  


不知為何，英雄選擇在夜半時分離城，水晶公依約來到瞭望塔前與其會合。一旁豢養Amaro鳥群的圍籬邊擱著一炳長槍，槍尖在皎潔月光之下閃閃發光，然而長槍的主人正靠著籬笆睡得香甜。

「哎呀⋯⋯」見到手下怠忽職守的衛兵，水晶公依舊帶著平和的微笑，他想輕聲喚醒對方卻被英雄給阻止。

「走吧，目的地是我的私房景點，不被任何人知道也很好。」

於是他們拍醒了兩隻Amaro，啟程往山嶺另一側的妖精鄉，一路上飛行並沒有遇到什麼阻礙，唯一可以拿來作為下午茶話題的，是水晶公騎著的那隻Amaro似乎還沒睡飽，有時忽上忽下地差點撞到山谷裡的大樹。

或許是他的錯覺，月亮在Il Mheg山谷中看起來特別大，月暈照亮了四分之一的夜空，布下銀色的簾幕，與Titania城堡散發出的淡淡幽光相映成輝。英雄領著他來到靜謐的湖畔，綿延不盡的七彩花朵如地毯般盛開著，而妖精們於花間追逐嬉戲，似乎不知疲倦為何物。

「我曾經聽Feo Ul描述過Il Mheg的景色，但親眼見到的確不同凡響。」雖然保持一貫的穩重口吻，他心底其實像出遊的孩子般興奮不已。

「你知道妖精們是從何而來的嗎？」

英雄搖搖頭，他於是來到對方身旁，與英雄一同面對湖面的粼粼波光。

「據說妖精是早夭的孩子，為了彌補被奪走的童年而在永恆的時間中與同伴玩耍。」

「難怪他們這麼喜歡纏著Alphinaud和Alisaie。」

「這麼說來，英雄閣下的童年是麼樣子呢？是否早早立定志向要當冒險者？」 

身為那份夢想的啟蒙，身為他長久以來的希望，英雄是否在孩提時便展現出氣宇不凡，是否就有雙堅定的眼瞳，直直注視著未來。他很好奇，即便這個問題或許稍稍越界，他也想要更加了解⋯⋯

「我的童年應該跟冒險沾不上邊，應該吧。」英雄抬頭望向恰巧落在城堡塔尖的月亮，稍微瞇起了眼「不過我記得一件往事⋯⋯那是個下雪天，我在屋外玩得太久，印象裡是用一把木劍打著木樁玩吧，母親要我進屋吃飯叫了好幾次，最後真的賭氣把門鎖上不讓我進去了。」  
「還好鄰居家的鳥舍沒上鎖，我就在陸行鳥的翅膀下縮著發抖，要不是牠們讓我取暖，我可能那時候就變成妖精了。」

「哈哈⋯⋯那一定會是個特別難纏的小妖精。」

「噓、小聲一點。」

水晶公的上身突然被一股力道放倒，英雄的手臂此時按著他的肩膀，一面示意要他別出聲，一面趴在地上用耳朵傾聽四周動靜。

夜晚的曠野中有眾多野獸出沒，這常識水晶公明白。但他此時擔心的並不是危險來襲，就像對方說的，他可是和暗之戰士待在一起——他擔心著自己的耳朵是否已經露出帽兜，擔心英雄擱在自己胸膛上的手臂，是否感受到了⋯⋯

他竭盡全力也無法遏止那不斷加快的心跳聲啊。

「好了，他們應該走了。」英雄翻過身躺在他身旁的草地上，表情一派輕鬆「要是被那些妖精們找到，我們就不得安寧了。」

帶著淺淺的微笑英雄闔上了眼，自從來到第一世界，英雄便東奔西跑，為他所指派的任務盡心盡力。這就是英雄選擇半夜啟程的原因吧，水晶公試想，如此一來才能保有自己的時間，才能保有少見的寧靜。

但⋯⋯如果是這樣， _ 英雄為何會邀請我 _ ？

他坐起身，注視銀色月光底下英雄柔和的臉孔，或許心底有千言萬語向對其坦白，但僅能先埋藏於無聲之中。瞥了一眼自己被水晶覆蓋的手掌，正當他的思緒開始往遙遠的回憶靠攏時，一陣突來的夜風吹襲過山谷。

「啊⋯⋯！」第一時間他擔心起瞬間被吹落的帽兜，下一刻卻意識到自己的失態想必會⋯⋯

「不用擔心，我不會把眼睛睜開的。」英雄淡淡地說著，臉上掛著若有似無的笑容。

「剛才說的⋯⋯關於童年的往事，其實我也只記得那麼一件事而已。」

「⋯⋯什麼意思？」

「我幾乎沒有⋯⋯第七靈災以前的記憶。」 與方才承諾的一樣，英雄並沒有睜開眼睛，在水晶公眼中這是有些不可思議的場景，總是惜字如金的英雄正對他娓娓道來。  
「我連父母的長相都沒有印象，也不知道家鄉在何方，或許老家早就在第七靈災時被夷為平地了也說不定。」  
「但是對現在的我來說，我的夥伴們就是我的家人。」

英雄展開了手臂，似乎早已看透水晶公的心思。

「所以別擔心， **我相信你** 。」

像是孩提時與玩伴們追逐了一下午後，一同依偎於屋簷下睡著了，古拉哈提亞卸下身為水晶公的心防，靠上身旁這個大孩子的肩膀。

他閉上眼睛，在墜入夢鄉之前，感覺有雙溫暖的手臂輕輕摟住了他。


End file.
